Passing Over
by onlycharmed1
Summary: A deadly force has the Halliwell's making a life-threatening decision... Wyatt or a world of good... except Piper is in a coma and she has no say on the final decision... CHAPTER 5... TWISTS IN EVERY CHAPTER!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I am not the owner of Charmed or any characters created by Spelling production.  However the plot and any extra characters are mine so no stealing please, J ENJOY!

Piper stood by the pedestal that held the Book of Shadows.  She was trying unsuccessfully, to summon her sister, Prue.  She had thought maybe it would work this time.  Suddenly Piper heard pounding on the stairs.  She looked up from the Book and towards the door of the attic as Phoebe, Paige, and Leo rushed in to the room with Wyatt in his arms.

"Piper, we have REALLY bad news!" Leo said out of breath.  He readjusted Wyatt, "Every soul is at stake here, that's all we know…"

Phoebe cut him off, "And that our magic alone cannot defeat whatever demon it is."

Piper stood still in horror, her mouth gaping and her eyes staring blankly at the bearers of the news as she thought of what would happen if all souls were destroyed. Piper pulled herself together just slightly, "When did this happen?"

            "We just got the news a moment ago" Paige added, "And we are going to need help from up there"

            Piper sighed, "But we're not allowed up there."

            Out of nowhere a mysterious, purplish tunnel appeared and suck the group into it.

            "We are now!" Phoebe shouted as she was sucked through the twisting tunnel.  


	2. Reunion In Heaven

Leo held Wyatt tightly against his chest so he wouldn't get hurt.  Slowly, the purple walls got lighter and a white world appeared.  Everyone slowly dropped out of the tunnel and landed on the floor which seemed to be soft, cushiony clouds.

            "Are we where I think we are?" Paige asked, a smile creeping onto her face.  She had never been allowed to orb there, even if she was half whitelighter.  This was very exciting to her like a baby getting candy.

            Piper groaned.  She seemed to be the only one who hadn't landed on her feet.  She rolled over.  "Is the baby alright?" she asked, concerned.

            Phoebe helped her sister up as Leo said glancing down at his baby boy, "He's fine, a little scared maybe, but fine."

            "Good," Piper said firmly.  She still wasn't sure where she was.  "Can someone please tell me where we are?"

            Leo was just about to open his mouth to explain when Piper, Phoebe, and Leo heard a familiar voice say, "Well, for lack of a better word, your in heaven.  Sorry about the rough landing, you guys."

            Phoebe briskly turned her head and Leo smiled as he saw his wife's eyes begin to shine.

            "Prue?" Piper asked quietly.  Phoebe and Leo moved aside so Piper could see her sister.  Tears formed in Piper's eyes and she ran towards her sister.  They embraced in a large hug.  

Phoebe followed behind Piper, "My turn," she nudged.  Prue also couldn't help tears from forming in her big brown eyes as she held both of her little sisters tight.  

"Oh my god, you guys don't know how much I've missed you!"  she said.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, "Yes we do," they said together.  At this point they were out of their hug and just talking. 

"Trust me, this has been the hardest thing we've ever had to go through." Phoebe said as she looked down at her hands.

Feet away, Paige stood solemnly as she watched her half-sisters reunite.  Leo could see how upset Paige was feeling and asked, "Paige are you ok?"

Taken away from her thoughts, she said "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."  Leo didn't seem convinced but it wasn't his place to tell Paige not to feel bad, so he kept quiet. 

Paige walked over to her sisters, "Sorry to interrupt, but maybe we should find out what exactly is going on," she hesitated.

"Paige, don't worry about it!"  Prue said with a large smile, "You're my sister too, come here."

Paige smiled awkwardly as she was drawn into Prue's arms.  Prue let go and continued, "I'm just so sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."  Seeing how much her sisters really did appreciate her, she was finally able to put on a real smile.

Leo walked over to the foursome and gave Wyatt to Piper.  Prue's eyes filled with joy as she saw the little baby, "Piper, Leo, is this your baby?  He's perfect!"

Piper smiled and said, "He is, isn't he?"

"Yep, that's our baby nephew." Phoebe added.  Leo and Prue embraced in a short hug.

"And my grandson,"

"My GREAT-grandson"

Everyone turned around. Penny and Patty were standing their looking at the newest member of the Halliwell family.  Everyone greeted each other and cooed over little Wyatt.

Suddenly, Prue gasped. 

"What?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," she stated quickly.  She didn't want to get her family members nervous by showing them how dark it had gotten in the distance, "But we don't have much time."  Instantly, the happy mood changed into a solemn one.

"I called you guys here because everyone's souls are in danger.  Once the rest of the people and I up here are destroyed, so will the mortal world.  But whatever this thing is that is trying to kill us, it is very powerful!  It requires all of our magic, maybe even more…"

Grams interrupted, "Normally you guys wouldn't be allowed up here.  The Elders strictly forbid it, even more so than Leo and Piper getting married.  Now can you understand the urgency of this situation?"

Paige nodded, "Then let's get going."

"What about the baby?" Piper asked with concern.

"He is going to be in just as much danger no matter where he is, you might as well take him with us.  We need to hurry.  Leo will you come with me to get as much information as we can from the Elders?" Penny declared.  

Wyatt started to cry.  "Oh not now, baby, please not now." Piper told him.  The baby continued to cry.

"Piper, I'll take the baby with me.  The Elders will find a way to keep him as safe as possible." Leo responded.  Piper handed over Wyatt, who was still wailing.  Leo and Penny orbed away.


	3. Strange Happenings

"Prue, is there anything else that you can tell us about this evil thing?" Phoebe wondered.

"Actually, yes there is," Prue responded, "Even though you killed the Source, somehow it has found a way to take this deadly form.  Everything that it passes over will turn evil. Soon after destroying the spirit world, it will go on to the mortal world and once that happens, there is no way to reverse it."

Paige put her hands on her hips, "Ok, well how are we supposed to stop it?"

Piper seemed deep in thought, "Remember when the demons tried to kidnap Wyatt and sell him at the black market? When the Crone gave back his blanket to us, she told us to think of it as our "little white flag."  There must have been a reason for them giving up on harming Wyatt.  Perhaps the answer lies in her words."

All of a sudden Leo and Penny orbed in.

"What did they say?" Grams asked frantically.

Leo looked confused, "I'm not sure what this has to do with our souls but this is the infor mation we were given.  They said that one of evil's mystics had a premonition that Wyatt would be the end for them"

Penny continued, "In other words, Wyatt is supposedly destined to be the end of all evil."  Everyone stood still listening intently, trying to figure out how all this would help them stop the mysterious soul eating Source.

Prue gasped for breath and managed to weakly scream, "Help!" Seconds later she fell to the ground.

"Oh no not again," Piper cried.  She ran over to Prue, along with her mother, Grams, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige.

"But she's already dead," Paige added, "she can't be dead again."

"No but her soul could be dead," Penny said

Leo fell to the ground just seconds later.

"Oh no, not you too!" Piper declared.

Leo opened his eyes and got up, "I'm pretty sure I'm okay… I feel a little funny but I'm fine."

Leo looked up at Penny and Grams who were staring at him, mouths wide open.

"Really, I'm fine," Leo assured.

"No it's not that," Grams said, "Look above you,"

Everyone looked up, stunned to see a swirling pattern of gold and white lights.

"Wait that can't be…" Phoebe started.

"My powers!" Leo shouted in a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"More like power--that swirl doesn't look big enough to be both," Grams said, "It looks like you only lost one of your gifts."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige let out a small sigh of relief.

 All of a sudden they heard a baby crying. "What the heck is happening?!? Piper, that sounds like Wyatt," Leo gasped, seeing that he was floating in mid-air.  Everyone turned around, turning their attention to the floating baby behind them.  

"Oh my god!" Piper ran over to her son and held him tight, seeing a note attached.

The note said, "We have com to the decision that we are not the ones responsible for your baby.  Please note how much we care, however, it is your job to make sure that he remains safe.  Best of luck--The Elders."

"Screw the Elders!" Piper screamed in rage.  She turned around to walk back to the group, just in time to hear "Piper watch out!"  Piper didn't have time to respond.  She saw a blue ball flying towards her and the next thing she knew everything was black.


	4. Passing Over

"Piper!" Leo screamed as he ran towards his wife, forgetting about what had just happened to him.  He laid his hands over the collapsed Piper, hoping for her to wake up, only to realize that his hands now had no affect on her.

Behind them, Prue was now standing up, her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing red.  Next to her Paige stood with Wyatt in her arms.

"Paige, such a nice aunt, orbing the little baby to you so he won't get hurt, well, you're next!" Prue announced evilly.

Phoebe, without thinking, high-kicked Prue so that she wouldn't hurt Paige and the baby.  Prue fell backwards, temporarily knocked out.

"Quick you have to get back to Earth," Grams shouted, "The evil is passing over!"

Paige grabbed Phoebe with one arm and held Wyatt with the other and orbed out.  Leo, lifted the injured Piper in his arms, tears in his eyes, hoping he would still have the ability to orb away.  He concentrated, and with a little bit of effort was able to orb away, just before Grams and Penny's eyes turned all black and then flashed a fiery red.


	5. Deadly Emergency

Leo, Phoebe, and Paige landed safely in the Manor's living room.  Piper was still in Leo's arms, unconscious. 

            "We need to get to a hospital," Phoebe said frantically as she ran towards the doorway.

            "Where are you going?  I could get us there much quicker!" Paige insisted.

            Leo ran past Paige also as he said, "No, we can't! We don't want to risk being exposed again, especially now.

            Paige sighed, "Fine, we'll do it your way."  She followed the rest of her family and grabbed her coat as she ran out the door.  Outside, Paige slid into the back seat, resting Piper's head on her lap.  She handed Wyatt over to Leo who sat down on the passenger side in the front.   Phoebe grabbed the driver's seat and drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

            "Slow down!" Paige yelled from the back seat, "We're are going to get pulled over for breaking the speed limit and that will NOT get us there any faster!"

            "Then we will kindly, and quickly, explain our situation!" Phoebe yelled back as she hit the accelerator.

            "Stop fighting!"  Leo screamed, "You're going to make things worse!"

            "It doesn't matter anyway, we're already there," Paige said calmly as Phoebe turned into the hospital parking lot.

            Phoebe and Leo rushed into the hospital while Paige stayed with Piper in the car.  They ran to the reception desk.

            "Help! My wife is in critical condition!" Leo said impatiently.  He adjusted Wyatt in his arms.

            The nurse behind the desk calmly said, "Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to wait, just like everyone else."

Phoebe couldn't wait, not with Piper unconscious, "Please, she's dieing out there!" Phoebe blurted.

            After hearing the word "dieing" the nurse immediately switched her full attention on the Halliwells.  

She quickly handed out several medical forms, "Here fill these out! Where is she? I'll get a doctor!"

"She's outside in the car," Leo said, relieved that someone was willing to help.

"With my other sister," Phoebe added.

The nurse said something into the intercom.  Almost instantly a team of doctors rushed out of the swinging doors wheeling a stretcher in front of them.  The nurse pointed to Phoebe and Leo, instructing the doctors who they should talk to.

What looked like the head doctor asked Leo, "Where is the patient?"

"Follow me," Phoebe answered for Leo as she turned around and walked outside towards the parking lot.

Meanwhile Leo placed Wyatt in the childcare center where he would be able to stay until things calmed down.

Minutes later, Piper was wheeled in on the stretcher along with Paige, Phoebe, and the team of doctors at her side.

            "ROOM 231A!!!" the nurse shouted as the stampede whizzed past her.  Leo got back just missing the commotion that had just occurred.  He kindly but frantically asked the nurse for direction as to which room his wife was in.  As he entered the room he saw the concerned look on everyone's faces.  Tears instantly formed in his eyes as he ran to his wife's side.

             The doctor tried to give Piper's hear a jump start.  She was breathing but was still unconscious.  Everyone, in tears, hoped that her eyes would open or words would come out of her mouth.

            A blonde haired nurse with a clipboard stepped forward towards the Halliwells.

            "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you guys are going to have to leave the room while we run some tests.  Someone will be able to inform you about," she looked down at her clipboard, "Piper's condition in about twenty minutes."

            Tears were running down Phoebe's cheek and she tried to hide them as best she could, "Does it look bad?" she asked, trying to stay strong.

            "We can't jump to any conclusions," said the nurse, "We will know just as soon as you will.  Now if you will be ever so kind, can you please step outside?"

            Paige, Phoebe and Leo solemnly walked out of the emergency room and headed towards the waiting room which was right down the hall and next to the child care center.

            They waited in silence.

            Phoebe started speaking, not to anyone in particular, not to herself.  She just started talking.

            "I'm really worried," she said, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost another sister.

            Obviously upset, Paige attempted to comfort Phoebe by rubbing her softly on her back.

            With more confidence in his voice then he really had had, Leo said, "Piper's strong.  She'll get through this.  I have faith in her."  However, deep inside he thought to himself, _Please Piper, don't leave us.  You can't leave the baby, your sisters, me._


	6. Tricked Into Death

Piper, still in a coma, was dreaming.  She dreamt that she was in a long tunnel with a bright white light at the end.  Suddenly, the light at the end of the tunnel turned a sinister blood red.  A force was pulling her towards the foreboding light.  She tried as hard as she could to resist being drawn into it.  She was about to plummet into the redness of death…

            "Huh?  Where am I?" Piper jumped up in bed, disoriented.

            One of the doctors who was finishing up some tests ran over to her, "She's okay!" the doctor acknowledged.  He checked her heart moniter and breathing, quickly.  Then he explained where she was.

            "Where's my family… my baby?  Are they okay?" Piper questioned.

            "They're fine.  They are waiting outside, I have just sent someone to tell them that you are alright."

-  -   -  -  -  -  - - - -  - - - - - -   - - - - - - - -    - - - - -   - - - - - ------ -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - -  -           

            After hearing the good news, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo who was holding Wyatt walked into Piper's room with tears of joy in their eyes.

            "My baby," Piper held out her arms with a smile on her face.

            Leo grinned and handed their son to her.  Then he leaned down and planted a kiss in her cheek.  Piper picked the hair out of her face and kissed him back.  The doctors, including the nurse with the clipboard left the room, also happy that they had saved a life.  The nurse walked out last though and stopped right outside the room.  She waited until the hallway cleared out and then smirked mischievously to her self.  She then planted a grim frown on her face and walked once again into the room.  As she entered, she looked down at her clipboard pretending to be looking at test results.

            Paige was the only one to notice the nurse enter with her frown.  Worried that maybe the doctors had overlooked something she worried, "Is everything okay?"

            "Actually, they're not," she replied solemnly.  By now everyone had been watching the nurse to see what she wanted, but hearing her say that something was wrong made them especially attentive.

            "Paige," the nurse started.  Slowly the frown turned upwards into an evil smirk, "I would orb that baby away right about… now!"  Her face twisted and turned as she morphed into a familiar figure, Prue.  She smirked yet again.

"What the?!" Phoebe screamed.  Paige was equally if not more, bewildered but knew what was about to happen

Relying on instinct she yelled, "Wyatt!" and held out her arms.  The baby orbed into his aunt's arms almost instantly.

Prue reared up, her throwing arm ready as another blue energy ball formed in her hand.

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Leo yelled as he jumped in front of Prue, trying to shield Piper.  But it was too late, the energy ball was already released.  Piper let out a small scream and then she was once again unconscious.  However this time the energy ball caused more damage.  Her left shoulder was severely injured and bleeding.

Prue stood there, eyes flashing red, ready to leave.  All of her sudden her face jerked and her eyes were once again the soft, caring brown they used to be.

 "You guys help!" she yelled, weakly. But before anyone could react, her eyes flashed red again and she flamed out from the hospital room.

Phoebe, scared to death, ran into the hall, "DOCTOR!  We NEED A DOCTOR!!!"  Luckily there was a doctor standing in the hallway, looking at some papers.

"Ms.  Halliwell, what happened?  Didn't she..." the doctor started.  

Phoebe cut him off "...wake up? Yes she did, but she is not up anymore."  The doctor was so stunned he couldn't move.

"Don't just stand their move!" Paige yelled through muffled tears as she stepped outside the doorway.


End file.
